The Chronicles of Life and Death
by puntuka91
Summary: These are the chronicles of life and death and everything between.These are the stories of our lives, as fictional as they may seem.You come in this world, and you go out just the same.Today could be the best day of your life. Defteros Aspros No yaoi
1. Dreams and Whishes

**La serie saint seiya no me pertenece, ni ninguno de sus personajes, (bueno solo Milo jijiji) estos pertenecen a** **Masami Kurumada, por lo que no los utilizo con fines de lucro, solo los utilizo para poder plasmar un poco lo que pienso. ^^**

**Advertencia: **Ninguna

**N/A:** Bueno eh aquí otra de mis historias. En realidad van a ser una especie de mini fics y drabblers de varios personajes y parejas. Habrá yaoi y no yaoi, varios tipos de géneros y va a ver mezcla de tiempos. Es decir que como puedo utilizar a los de Lost Canvas como los caballeros normales n.n espero les guste dejen comens por favor.

**Dreams and Whishes **

"_And for the last time you're everything that _

_I want and asked for you're all that I dream _

_Travel the world Traverse the skies your home is here  
within my heart" _

_Stand inside your love----The Smashing Pumpkins_

**PVO Kardia. **

Siempre pensé en la muerte, como algo natural y simple. Nunca me afecto el hecho de saber que moriría, y menos me preocupaba por eso. Siempre la desee como un cuerpo a otro, desde pequeño sabía que no viviría demasiado, y me hice a la idea de que si moriría lo haría en mis términos y no en el de los dioses. Moriría luchando contra un gran enemigo para quedar en la historia.

Sin embargo ese pensamiento fue aplastado cuando te conocí, de pronto mi forma de pensar, mis anhelos me parecieron superfluos, tú luchabas por una promesa, por un sueño, mientras que yo luchaba para destruir, para no ser olvidado.

Recuerdo ese primer momento que te vi, ardía en fiebre como muy a menudo. Sentí tus dedos frescos y suaves, sobre mi piel caliente. Y entonces por primera vez mi corazón ardiente, bajo su temperatura y se estremeció. Tus ojos color topacio sobre los míos por Athena, nunca olvidare esa sensación. Pensé que moriría de lo rápido que latía este enfermo corazón, que esta apunto de detenerse. Recuerdo tus palabras y tu anhelo al decir que peleabas por una promesa, sentí envidia de tus sueños, yo no tenía uno, o al menos no lo tenía.

Me sentí tentado y te bese, tus ojos azules titilaron de furia, era extraordinario como tus orbes eran frías y a la vez llenas de vida. Nunca había sentido algo así, te mentiría si dijera que era amor, porque jamás supe que era. Pero es curioso sabes, por lo único en lo que pienso en el ocaso de mi existencia es en ti… Dengel.

En tu piel blanca, en tus cabellos largos y suaves, en tus ojos azules que me quitaban el aliento, en tus labios sabor cereza, en tus hábitos de lectura que tanto me desesperaban.

Siento como lentamente mi corazón se funde, hierve y se evapora, la sangre de mi cuerpo parece lava ardiente. Pronto todo llegara a su fin, la muerte realmente es dolorosa, siento que todo mi cuerpo está ardiendo al grado de quemarse de adentro hacia fuera.

Creo que por fin cumplí mi cometido, luche y voy a morir por proteger lo que aprecio, nunca te lo dije pero después de nuestra conversación, empecé a pensar en lo que me dijiste y sabes tienes razón, yo también tengo un sueño y un deseo, y ese es el verte cumplir los tuyos. Dengel cumple con tu promesa y vive de acuerdo a tus sueño y deseos, solo espero que vivas lo suficiente para eso. Y es que algo me dice que no vivirás más que yo. Que irónico nunca creí que lo último en lo que pensara fuera en ti, quizás esto es amor, y si lo es ¿Entonces qué?...

PVO End.

N/A: ¿Qué les pareció? Bueno este es el primero dependiendo de los rewiers iré colgando uno cada semana, como son cortos me da más tiempo XDD aunque mejor no prometo nada, espero comentarios, criticas y demás escritos gracias por leer =)


	2. Obsession

**Obsession**

_Hoy ya no estás en tu jaula y no te encuentro  
y no te entiendo. Hay, no sé qué paso y a donde huiste  
¿Por qué te fuiste? hay ¿Dónde vas?_

_No te encuentro----Porter_

Una joven caminaba de un lado a otro, sabía que lo que había hecho estaba mal, había traicionado al único que protegería con su vida. Había hecho caso de las palabras engatusadoras de ese par de dioses incompetentes. Nunca creyó que algo así pasaría, pero tenía que hace algo, lo que fuera para el señor Hades fuese solo suyo. Quería que dejara de pensar en Pegaso, quería que no recordara sus días con Athena y que su mente, pensamientos, sueños y anhelos estuvieran en ella. Solo en ella.

Quería ver muerto a ese entrometido de Tenma de Pegaso, quería matarlo personalmente, oír crujir sus huesos y ver emanar su sangre. Y después hacer lo mismo con Athena, recibir los elogios y el amor de su señor.

Ella viviría para siempre para él, mataría, torturaría, desafiaría a los dioses y hasta moriría por él. Todo por él. Ese era su más ferviente deseo.

Sabía que lo que pensaba estaba mal, pero quería que fuese solo suyo. Desde años inmemorables, Hades nacía como su hermano menor, pero ahora era distinto y todo por la estúpida de Athena, la cual había pasado a ser la hermana del señor del inframundo y no ella.

Eso no era justo, ella tenía que permanecer siempre a su lado, junto a él viendo como conquistaba al mundo. Y ella Pandora estaría junto a él como la más fiel y la más importante de sus seguidoras. Ella sería su mano derecha, la izquierda y toda las extensiones de su cuerpo, solo ella. Si para eso tenía que terminar con toda la vida de la tierra, con todos los caballeros de Athena, con todos sus subordinados, estaba dispuesta a pagar el precio.

Porque a final de cuentas nada importaba más que su señor Hades, ni siquiera su vida, la cual no era suya si no de Hades, ni sus seres queridos, los cuales solo se limitaban al señor Hades, ni amigos, ni nada. Su vida y existencia siempre tenían que girar alrededor de él. La verdad no le importaba siempre y cuando ella fuera de él y él de ella.

Camino hacia un espejo y se contemplo, toco sus lindos cabellos y soltó una carcajada

-Es solo mío-musito la de largos cabellos negros- y será solo mío-termino con una sonrisa siniestra.

Si era necesario lastimar a Hades, para que este permaneciera con ellas… entonces que así sea. Salió de la habitación y se dirigió donde los dioses gemelos que jugaban como siempre al ajedrez, ya no sentiría arrepentimiento, ni nada por el estilo, no mientras supiera que este era el paso para que el señor Hades resurgiera y se olvidara de los estúpidos sentimientos que tenia, el gran paso para que los dos permanecieran juntos, como siempre debió ser.


	3. Prohibido

Prohibido

_Lo que yo amo en este mundo eso eres...  
Cada minuto en lo que pienso eso eres...  
Lo que más cuido en este mundo eso eres....._

_Eres-Café Tacuva. _

**PVO Sísifo. **

La culpa es lo más me ciega, esa culpa que no hace más que asfixiarme. Esa culpa que carcome mis entrañas y nubla mi razón. Siento tanta culpa hacia ti, mi diosa mí amada diosa. Por mi culpa pasas por todo esto, por mi culpa tu hermano es la reencarnación de Hades, por mi causa, es que ha empezado esta masacre llamada guerra santa.

No merezco nada de ti, no merezco ni tu amor ni preocupación, entonces ¿Por qué has venido? No había necesidad, yo solamente soy un ciervo más de usted. Debería odiarme por ser el causante de tanto sufrimiento, no llore mi diosa, no llore por este pobre caballero que le ama más que a su vida.

Por este pobre bastardo que todo lo que ha hecho es hacerle daño, que ha hecho derramar sus lágrimas, llenas de dolor, decepción e impotencia. Me siento tan responsable de su sentir, pero ¿Qué pudo hacer? Dígame lo que quiere que haga, pídame lo que quiera y yo juro que lo cumplo.

Y es que desde que la conocí, un sentimiento de admiración, dulzura y amor despertó en mí. Debo confesar que antes de encontrarla, pensé que todo lo enseñado había sido una vil mentira. Pero al verla a los ojos, a esos ojos verdes como dos océanos, llenos de sabiduría, amor, supe de inmediato que usted era la elegida.

Desde que era una pequeña niña la eh admirado, es usted alguien tan fuerte y tan noble, recuerdo sus lagrimas al separarla de su hermano mayor y de su amigo Pegaso, y su gran sonrisa al saber que ese sacrificio era en nombre del mundo. Se me figuro un ser tan puro, tan bueno.

Debo confesarle mi señora que yo en este momento estoy cometiendo el pecado más grande de todos. Y es que es algo bastante impuro lo que estoy sintiendo, lo que mi mente maquila cada vez que la ve. Desde hace algún tiempo, que mi corazón late de forma irregular cuando la veo, que mis pensamientos siempre están centrados en usted, que me duele el alma cada vez que veo sus ojos triste.

Y es que yo eh rebasado el amor hacia una deidad, para empezar a amarla como mujer, eh dejado de verla como Athena para verla como Sasha, es muy penoso pensarlo, incluso me reprendo muchas veces cuando la miro de forma embelesada, admirando sus cabellos, su figura estilizada y menuda, sus ojos verdísimos que parecen dos jades, sus labios suaves y rosados y su piel suave y blanca.

Incluso eh pensado en el sabor de sus labios, en esos ojos mirándome directamente, en sus manos rozando mi piel y las mías haciendo lo mismo. Estoy tan apenado por lo que estoy sintiendo, y más por lo que jamás le podre decir.

Yo la amo, ese es mi pecado amarla sabiendo que usted no es para mí, que no tengo derecho ni de mirarla como lo hago. Pero no puedo evitarlo, quizás meresca el peor de los infiernos, pero realmente no me arrepiento, a lo mejor eso es lo más grave, que aunque me castiguen, aunque muera, aunque me odie jamás voy a dejar de amarla como lo hago. Usted es mi vida, usted es la razón de mi existencia y por eso la tengo tatuada en mi corazón, el cual le eh regalado sin su consentimiento, sin su conocimiento.

Espero que un día comprenda y perdone mi atrevimiento… También espero que un día se dé cuenta y aunque suene imposible que corresponda estos sentimientos.


	4. Veneno

**Veneno **

_You don't want to hurt me,  
but see how deep the bullet lies.  
Unaware that I'm tearing you asunder.  
There is thunder in our hearts, baby.  
So much hate for the ones we love?  
Tell me, we both matter, don't we?_

_Running up that hill---Placebo _

Había pasado mucho tiempo, aun lo recordaba. Cuando por primera vez lo había visto, era un día de verano, soleado sin una nube. Recordaba cada detalle de ese día, cada gesto, cada mirada. Él le había sonreído, y el otro no había hecho ningún gesto, era como una figura de porcelana. En ese momento se había sentido irritado por sentirse ignorado, por eso había empezado a molestarlo. Pero nada parecía surtir efecto en ese niño de fría mirada y piel porcelanita.

Generalmente lo hubiera dejado pasar, y aunque jamás se rendía con lo que se proponía, no le veía el caso a lo que según él era causa perdida, pero su curiosidad había sido extrema. Y es que jamás en su corta vida había visto a nadie con cabellos fuegos y ojos color zafiro, expresión fría y cara inexpresiva. Era muy comprensible ya que apenas contaba con 6 años.

Recordaba a verlo seguido con sus curioso ojos color agua marina, hacia el lago que había cerca de las 12 casas. Y ahí fue que por un estúpido accidente, con una roca y su cabeza estrellándose contra ella, se había conocido y eventualmente se había hecho amigos. Era un relación muy rara, el francés de nombre Camus podía permanecer casi una hora seguida sin hablar y escuchando a un Milo que no hacía otra cosa que hablar y hablar hasta quedarse sin aire.

Lo más curioso era que Camus realmente escuchaba a Milo, ya que de cierta forma sus pláticas eran interesantes. Y Milo realmente sentía que tenía una conversación con Camus. Ambos eran tan opuestos, y a la vez tan parecidos.

Eran mejores amigos para todo, siempre estaban juntos, con nadie más. Era una adicción para ambos estar en compañía del otro, quizás por eso había sido tan dolorosa la despedida. Y es que sabían desde un principio que no podía estar para siempre juntos, y sin embargo les había dolido demasiado la ida del otro.

Recordaba haber sufrido demasiado en esa época, cuando se fue a isla Milos y Camus a Siberia. Aunque se carteaban casi cada mes, aun sentían honda la soledad.

Ingenuamente, el escorpión, había pensado que esto iba a cambiar cuando de convirtieran en caballeros, pero se había equivocado. Camus había vuelto más frio, mas esquivo con todo y todos. Y de nuevo empezó a luchar para romper esa coraza, la cual había cedido finalmente. Habían sido años maravillosos juntos, cuando él cumplió 16 años se dio cuenta que lo que sentía por el francés no era solamente amistad.

Y dirigido por sus impulsos lo había besado, el francés se le había quedado mirando como si no lo creyera, para después sonrojarse violentamente, para dar paso a nuevas emociones. Esa había sido la primero vez que tocaba el cielo con la punta de los dedos, gracias a ese pelirrojo de gran belleza.

Pero de inmediatamente después, unos días exactamente, algo los separaba de nuevo. Habían mandado a Camus a entrenar a unos caballeros a Siberia, de nuevo se alejaba demasiado de él. Y de nuevo esa soledad le embriagaba, de nuevo ese sentimiento de abandono.

Lo sobrellevó bien los años de espera, le mandaba cartas cada semana, el le contestaba. Lo visitaba para su cumpleaños, o para él propio. Y todo parecía bien, pero un mese antes de la guerra de las doce casas, él ya no le contestaba las cartas, y eso le hizo alarmarse. Lo había ido a buscar, pero no lo encontró.

Regreso al Santuario derrotado y con miedo a la perdida. A su llegada se encontró con la noticia de su regreso, subió como poseído las 12 casa. Cuando llego lo encontró sentado en un sillón, lo quiso abrazar, besar, decirle la falta que le había hecho. Pero este se porto cortante, frio, arisco. Le había dolido el trato, porque de nuevo había formado un invisible bloque de hielo entre los dos.

Él se alejo de Camus, dolido y triste, no se hablaban, no se miraban simplemente se ignoraban, y es que el escorpión, sentía ese amor como un veneno, que mataba de apoco su cordura, su alma y su corazón y eso dolía hondo. Pero eso apenas comenzaba, ya que días después, se había desatado la guerra contra los de bronce y se lo habían quitado definitivamente, sin poder arreglar nada, sin poder decirle algo, sin nada.

Su carácter a raíz de eso, había cambiado, ya no frecuentaba a sus compañeros, los cuales extrañados por lo antisocial de su proceder lo buscaban, recibiendo frialdad y actitudes desinteresadas. Había querido olvidarlo, pero era imposible, su imagen se colaba en sus sueños, pensamientos y deseos.

Se sentía solo, desahuciado, escondiendo todo lo que sentía para que dejara de doler. Los años de su ausencia le habían enseñado a bloquear el sentimiento que le producía recordarlo, amarlo como lo hacía. Nunca había sido promiscuo, pero tampoco un santo. Trato de seguir sin ese pasado tan doloroso, sin su recuerdo tan pesado. Entre otros brazos, entre otros labios, entre otras piernas. Pero fue en vano

Así paso un año, entre dolor y sueños rotos, había llegado la guerra que había esperado toda su vida, la guerra para que hubiera entrenado, incluso nacido. La guerra en que inevitablemente sabía que moría. Estaba preparado, para eso habían sido todos esos años de entrenamiento. Pero nunca hubiera estado preparado ni entrenado para sentir en carne propia la traición de alguien amado.

Cuando vio al pelirrojo con un sapuri, quiso desaparecerlo, matarlo con sus manos, pero se interponía ese sollozo en su corazón que quería besarlo, abrazarlo y amarlo. Lo miro a sus vacios ojos y entonces supo que en realidad el Camus que amaba y recordaba había muerto, incluso antes de la guerra de las 12 casas. Se dio cuenta que solamente había sido un idealismo de su mente.

Sintió tanto odio, tanto resentimiento, hacia Camus, hacia su Diosa, hacia sus compañeros, hacia su vida, hacia él. Y es que debió de haber comprendido desde antes que ese amor, ese sentimiento que sentía solamente era algo ilusorio, un sueño hermoso que se había convertido en pesadilla. De nuevo Camus murió con la Diosa y los demás traidores. El también había caído en el inframundo con Mu y Aioria, después de pelear con Wyvern.

De nuevo se levanto para pelear junto a sus compañeros, vio resucitar a los caídos caballeros de oros, incluido el francés de su corazón. Pero al verlo no había sentido nada, él le dedico una pequeña sonrisa, pero ahora era el griego quien permanecía inexpresivo y frio. Y de nuevo vino a su mente ese día en que conociera a Camus, ese Camus que mucho le había dado y mucho le había quitado.


	5. Espiral

_**Espiral**_

_These wounds won't seem to heal; this pain is just too real, _

_There's just too much that time cannot erase. When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears _

_When you screamed I'd fight away all of your fears, and I held your hand thru all of these years that you still have on me._

_Evanescence---My immortal _

Sus largos cabellos negros caían sobre la superficie de roca, llenándose de polvo y de su propia sangre. Una lagrima mojo levemente algunos mechones de esas cortinas de obscuridad. Y es que un cuerpo estaba abrazado al inerte de la dueña de esos cabellos negros. Sollozaba y se convulsionaba de dolor, las lágrimas bajaban sin tregua, y la muerte parecía no llevarlo a su lado.

Había sido tan ciego, tan estúpido al no ver el amor aun enfrente de su cara. ¿Cuántas veces no le había sonreído con esa dulzura? ¿Cuántas veces no lo había seguido sin palabras ni explicaciones? Y él, humano estúpido como era, había supuesto que era por ser una sirviente más. Como se arrepentía de no haber visto dentro de su corazón, por no haber hecho caso de las sensaciones que despertaban cuando la tenía cerca. Y ahora estaba muerta, entre sus brazos.

No sabía la razón, pero aun no había muerto. Aun no había partido a su encuentro, para dedicarle esas palabras dulces que nunca le dijo, esos besos amorosos que nunca se atrevió a darle. Solo esperaba que ese proceso o ese mandato que tenía todavía que cumplir no tardaran. Quería que el dolor, las lágrimas y la tristeza se fueran de una vez. Quería volver a ver esos ojos negros, como dos noches sin estrellas, esa sonrisa fuerte y a la vez dulce que le dedicaba en cada batalla.

Estiro sus manos sobre la fría superficie de la piel pálida de la mujer que tenía entre sus manos. Toco suave y delicadamente la tersa piel de sus mejillas, toco con devoción sus descoloridos labios y finalmente poso sus labios en su frente, despoblada de la cabellera negra. Un sollozo fuerte salió de su boca, ya que no tenía nada, ni su ejército, ni su rango, ni su fiel Violante.

Deseo la muerte con tal devoción, que esta nunca llego. Aun los dioses querían seguir jugando con su cuerpo mancillado, lleno de heridas y huesos rotos, con su alma que le era ajena ahora y ese corazón que se había vuelvo un musculo carente de motivación para seguir moviéndose.

Como odio a todo el mundo, deseo con fervor que todo se destruyera. Deseaba que todo se fuera al carajo, que la muerte los llevara a todos, incluso a su dios. A su dios más que a nadie. Cuantos sacrificios, cuantos años de servicio, para que ese ser lo tratara igual que a escoria. Todos los dioses eran iguales, cuanto había implorado a lo largo de su vida sin que el cielo lo escuchara, cuantas personas había rogado hasta que la voz se les había ido, implorando la salvación de sus seres queridos y estos simplemente había sido desairados por esos dioses.

Solo tenía un deseo en ese momento, una sola suplica que esperaba fuera cumplida, y esa era volverla a ver. Decirle todo lo que no había podido, rozar sus labios con los de ella, tocar su piel tersa y marcada por los años de batalla. Un sonrisa surco su cara, era una ironía de lo más absurda. Un juez del inframundo esperando morir, esperando ir hacia ese mundo que regia, para ser juzgado también. Era absurdo.

Una brisa de viento, le aviso que debía partir. Tomo firmemente el cuerpo entre sus brazos. La tomo como un pedazo de un fino material y la deposito en la terrosa superficie. Hizo un agujero considerablemente grande. Ese sería el último descanso de Violante, la mujer amada y respetada del inframundo. Su brazo derecho, su ala salvadora, su fiel soporte. La volvió a tomar en brazos con los ojos ahogados en lágrimas. La deposito en el hoyo recién hecho y la cubrió de tierra.

Un mechón de cabello quedaba de ella, ese mechón que se mecía con el viento entre sus dedos, no esperaba la hora de su muerte. No esperaba la hora de volver a tenerla cerca, aunque sea de nuevo lejos de él. Pero llena de vida y sonriente, esa sonrisa que quizás solamente en su mente existía. Cerró los ojos, esperando el ocaso de su existencia. Desde ese momento, Mino de Grifón estaba seguro de dos cosas, que iba a morir y que nunca extrañaría mas la vida como en ese momento.

Quería una nueva vida, para poder vivirla junto a ella, para poder darle todo lo que ella se merecía. No ansiaba poder, ni riquezas, solamente unos momentos más de aliento para poder vivirlos junto a ella, y después de eso morir, feliz de saber que había amado y que había sido correspondido.


	6. Dolor

_**Dolor**_

PVO Defteros

A veces nunca no se sabe donde acaba algo. No se sabe cuando alguien cambia tanto que es difícil de reconocer, cuando esa persona que amas y te demuestra amor de pronto te hace daño. Pero cuando te das cuenta es tarde y pierdes a ese alguien. Y entonces viene el dolor, la tristeza.

Alguien como yo debería de estar acostumbrado al dolor, debería de ser inmune a este, ya que ha sido una constante en mi vida, pero no es así. Aun lo siento, aun me hace estremecer, dejándome sin aire y con este nudo en la garganta, con las lagrimas a cada momento amenazando con brotar.

Y es que aunque no soy inmune al dolor, pareciese que me gusta. Que soy un pobre masoquista que le agrada que le infundan dolor, porque a pesar del mal que me haya hecho él aun lo quiero.

Y es que lo intenté, pero llegue a la conclusión que jamás podre odiar a mi hermano. Lo tengo frente a mí, y en vez de estar molesto, estoy feliz de volverlo a ver.

Es una estupidez a sabiendas que él me utilizó de la forma más vil que hay, traiciono mi confianza y destruyo la ilusión que me cegaba. Y aun así le amo, lo quiero de regreso. Quiero verlo entrenar como antes, quiero que me defienda, que me sonría como cuando éramos niños. Quiero que me haga promesas imposibles para hacerme sentir mejor.

Estos 2 años viví sumido en la culpa, en la desesperación en la más profunda soledad y tristeza. Y aunque no lo acepte necesitaba de él para sentirme completo. Y es que era parte de mí, de mi corazón. Lo único que amaba en el mundo, lo más importante para mí. Y aun así Aspros rompió todo eso por la ambición, por el miedo. Aun después de cientos de de noches sin dormir, de momentos solamente pensando aun no encuentro el motivo. Hoy ridículamente espero que me lo diga.

Aunque es perder mi tiempo, porque se bien que uno de los dos no saldrá vivo de esto. Parecerá demasiado depresivo, pero de verdad espero ser yo. Pero antes quisiera ver de nuevo al Aspros de antes con su mirada dulce sobre mí, su sonrisa tierna y sus palabras de amor. Ahora realmente lo que veo de mi hermano no me agrada, es mas siento miedo al verlo con los cabellos antes azulinas ahora negros.

Aun me cuestiono cuando fue que le perdí, cuando fue que la maldad mato todo dentro él ¿Cómo fue que sucedió todo esto? ¿Tanto le importaba el cargo de patriarca como para perseguirlo después de muerto? Sinceramente no lo entiendo, y creo que jamás lo hare. Espero que con la muerte eventualmente todas mis dudas se hayan disipado.

Ese es mi último deseo, saber ¿Por qué? entender ¿Cómo?, ¿Desde cuándo? y lo principal ¿Volverá a hacer lo que fue? Se suponía que la estrella de la desgracia la traía yo, no él. Se suponía que él tenía que ser el de la luz y yo el de la sombra ¿Cuándo fue que cambio esto? ¿Por qué? A veces mi mente blasfema y piensa que los dioses son crueles, que les gusta jugar con nuestros destinos.

Siento la sangre fluir con el primer golpe y trato de imaginar que con esto sacara toda su maldad, que exorcizara sus demonios y emendara lo hecho. Pero como siempre mi mente me pasa una mala pasada, y despierta violentamente al ver como él sonríe. Es como pelear con mi mismo, la parte mala y podrida de mí ser. No debería ni pesarlo pero me da miedo verlo a los ojos, esos ojos llenos de maldad y perversidad se me hace inhumana, parce más un demonio que un humano.

Un demonio demasiado parecido a mi…

*****

_**N/A**__**:**_ Aquí dejo este capítulo espero les guste y muchas gracias por los comentario =) un saludo y gracias por la atención.

Quisiera agradecer a devilhangel y ángel de acuario por sus comens un saludo chicas ;)


End file.
